torn
by enferciel
Summary: Antara si tampan, si pemberontak, dan sang guru. Ini cerita mereka dan mereka mempunyai peran mereka masing-masing. Reverse Harem.
**torn
**.  
to do or not to do  
that's the question

* * *

 **Warning** possibly typo and sexual innuendos (maybe, who knows?), bahasa gaul, and hints of student/teacher relationship.

 **Pairing** rin/len & onesided gumiya/rin

 **Disclaimer** Characters belong to their respected owners; I gain no profit by making this.

* * *

Namanya **Kagamine Len**.

Remaja pirang bermata biru. Ketampanan seseorang mungkin dinilai secara relatif—tergantung masing-masing orang tetapi kebanyakan orang—gadis, terlebih—setuju bahwa Kagamine Len itu tampan.

Atau _cute_ , dalam bahasa gadis-gadis masa kini.

Hari pertamanya sebagai anak SMA sudah menetapkan kedudukannya sebagai calon—atau bahkan bukan calon lagi—anak populer secara resmi. Gadis-gadis menaruh perhatian besar terhadapnya, tertarik. Bula mata lentik mengerling, tersenyum, helai rambut dimainkan dengan tubuh condong ke depan.

Len bersikap ramah—entah ia sadar atau tidak.

Selain itu ia juga karismatik. Tak lama setelah dirinya naik ke kelas sebelas, ia menyabet gelar sebagai kapten basket. Dan jangan lupa, ia juga bisa _break dance—_ oh, benar-benar satu paket lengkap. Apalagi yang kurang? Tidak ada. Sama sekali.

Setidaknya itulah yang terliat dari luar... Oh, tapi sungguh, siapa peduli? Dia sempurna. Lagipula, tidak mungkin seseorang yang dianugerahi berkah sebanyak itu mempunyai hati yang busuk, 'kan?

Jadi, perkenalkan, Kagamine Len, kelas XII IPA. Salam kenal.

.

Namanya **Kagamine Rin**.

Kau tidak akan menemukan banyak Kagamine di Jepang, terlebih lagi bersekolah di satu sekolah yang sama. Jadi tentu saja orang-orang akan mengasumsi mereka adalah sepasang kakak beradik, padahal kenyataannya? Kenal saja tidak.

Hari pertamanya sebagai anak SMA diawali seperti biasa. Bangun, makan, berangkat. Normal? Di situ lah Rin salah besar. Harinya jauh dari kata normal. Ia dikerubungi gadis-gadis senior yang sibuk bertanya tentang Kagamine Len. Apa ia suka coklat? Len-kun suka siapa? Kau adik Kagamine-san?

Apa maksudnya semua ini, Rin tidak mengerti. Tetapi ia bisa menyimpulkan mereka sedang membicarakan entah-siapa-dia Kagamine Len. Kenal saja tidak tapi, manusia nista ini sudah menyusahkannya. Terlebih lagi atensi yang diberikan panitia MOS terhadap dirinya terlalu berlebihan.

Rin geram. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia pun turun tangan. Research dilakukan. Siapakah sebenarnya Kagamine Len ini?

Seorang lelaki pirang bermata biru, seperti dirinya. Namun, cukup sampai di situ saja kemiripan mereka. Wajah mereka berbeda. Semuanya berbeda! Rin menghentakkan kakinya. Ini gila, pikirnya, buta oleh amarah sehingga pesona sang pujaan sekolah tidak mempan terhadap dirinya.

Lalu gadis bersurai pirang itu membalikkan badan dan menjauh. Tidak baik mencari gara-gara dengan raja sosialita dalam kehidupan sosial anak SMA. Lain kali, janjinya pada diri sendiri.

Sayangnya, hidup itu ironi.

Kagamine Rin, kelas XI IPA. Macam-macam denganku dan kau mampus.

.

Panggilannya _Gumo_.

Mantan berandalan sewaktu SMA. Hampir dikeluarkan dua kali. Berhasil membuat enam orang K.O dalam perkelahian satu lawan lima, tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut siapa yang satu bukan?

Maka tidak ada seorang pun yang menyangka ia mengambil jurusan fisika atas kehendaknya sendiri, terlebih lagi menjadi seorang guru.

Semester dua tahun 2xxx itu, ia resmi menjadi salah satu guru di Vocaloid Gakuen. Guru budi pekerti dan fisika lebih tepatnya. Selain itu, ia juga guru termuda—duapuluh lima tahun dan tahun itu juga, ia sudah ditugaskan untuk menggantikan guru bimbingan konseling—yang notabene sudah tidak tahan terhadap murid-murid bandel—seorang siswi secara spesifik.

Tentu saja ia sudah mendengar perihal siswi tersebut. Bandel dan kasar, tapi cerdas. Ia bukan berandalan tapi, oh demi apapun, ia sangat, sangat nakal.

Gumo tetap optimis.

Oh seandainya saja dia tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat dengan menjadi guru di sekolah tersebut. Tapi mari kita singkirkan pikiran negatif kita dan percaya padanya untuk mengubah siswi itu, oke? Lagipula, masa depan itu tidak pasti dan siapa tahu lelaki ini punya kesempatan?

Maka, mulai sekarang kita panggil dia **Sensei Gumiya**.

* * *

. [main character introduction: end]

* * *

 **s** tage **one** :  
the therapist, lover and rebel

 **i.**

the **theraphist**

* * *

"Ingat, kau itu sudah limabelas, bukan— _bukan_ , oh sial!" Sumpahan itu sudah terlontar sebelum ia sempat berpikir dua kali. Gadis ini benar-benar membuat kesabarannya habis, pake **banget**. Bahkan tanpa melihat, ia sudah tahu gadis ini sedang menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Gumiya mengalihkan tatapannya dari meja, menghembuskan napasnya lalu benar saja, gadis itu sedang nyengir—dan ia tidak repot-repot menyembunyikannya. Lupakan fakta bahwa ia memanggilnya _gadis_ tadi. Ia lebih pantas disebut _bocah_.

"Rin—"

" _Kagamine."_ Potong gadis— _bocah_ itu.

Nyali bocah ini besar juga. Berani sekali ia memotong ucapan guru tapi siapa ini yang sedang kita bicarakan? Benar, Kagamine Rin. Ia tidak kenal rasa respek.

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, lelaki bertitel guru itu mengalah, _lagi_. "Baik Kagamine-san, aku mengerti. Sampai dimana aku tadi? Oh iya, mau jadi apa kau nanti, Kagamine? Dengan kecerdasanmu, kamu bisa masuk ke universitas yang baik lalu hidup sebagai orang yang baik—dan mungkin saja, sukses. Tapi kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan orang yang mempunyai sikap buruk?"

Rin melakukan gestur antara mengangguk dan menggeleng. Yang jelas, ia kelihatan bosan.

"Yeah, kau akan berakhir hamil oleh lelaki sembarangan yang kau pacari untuk bersenang-senang lalu diusir dari rumah karena cowok itu menolak untuk bertanggung jawab dan kau terpaksa menikahi lelaki pemabuk yang _abusive_ karena hanya dia yang mau bersama wanita yang hamil di luar nikah. Masa depan yang suram kalau kau minta pendapatku."

Rin menekuri sepatunya dengan intens tapi Gumiya tahu ia sedang tersenyum geli. Paling tidak, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Tapi masa depanmu masih bisa berubah—" Gumiya terhenti karena suara ledakan tawa mendadak yang disebabkan oleh.. bocah sialan ini. Seharusnya ia tahu lebih baik. Seharusnya.

Rin tidak akan repot-repot demi orang lain. Kalau ia mau tertawa, ia akan tertawa.

Rin terbungkuk-bungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya. Tawanya menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Bukan tawa anggun layaknya seorang wanita, namun tawa meledak atau istilah modernnya, _ngakak_. Yang ditujukan terhadap dirinya, Gumiya. Oh kemana harga dirinya sebagai guru, ya tuhan.

"Lucu banget!" Tawanya mereda sedikit. "Aku? Hamil oleh sembarang cowo? Sensei pikir aku segampang itu? Memangnya sensei tau apa tentang aku? Jangan _sok tau_."

Alis Gumiya berkedut. Sok tahu katanya. Memang ia tidak punya hak untuk sembarang mengasumsi masa depan orang. Ia tidak punya balasan apapun dan cara biasa orang untuk menghindari kesulitan? Melarikan diri. Gumiya berdeham lalu mengalihkan subjek pembicaraan—contoh pelarian kehidupan sehari-hari. Pengecut.

"Dengar, Kagamine-san—"

"Dengar, sensei—" Rin lagi-lagi menginterupsi tanpa ambil pusing. "Hanya karena kau seorang guru, bukan berarti semua ucapanmu benar. Aku bosan mendengar itu-itu lagi. Karir bagus. Menikah. Hidup yang bagus. Apakah kalian semua sedangkal itu? Atau hidup ini hanya sebuah siklus monoton yang berulang-ulang? Yah, sayangnya itu memang realita.

"Kerja, menikah, punya anak, dll, dan mati. Monoton. Guru selalu mengulang-ulang yang sama, menyuruh kita jadi orang sukses. Memangnya kalian sendiri sukses? Hipokrit, kalau kau tanya pendapatku. Aku muak. Selain itu, kalau kita sukses, memangnya kenapa? Ada saat dimana semuanya terlupakan—bahkan yang penting tidak akan lagi menjadi penting dan tidak akan ada yang tersisa untuk mengingat apapun. Jadi buat apa repot-repot?"

Gumiya menghela napas panjang. Pemikiran khas anak bandel sekali. Tapi sulit sekali berargumen melawan pernyataan Rin.

"Lagian sensei yang dulunya berandalan seharusnya tau lebih baik daripada orang-orang lain orang tidak suka diremehkan, diperlakukan seolah-olah sensei itu bodoh." Pandangan Rin tidak pernah lepas dari gurunya. "Jadi saya mohon diri. Sampai jumpa besok, sensei."

Rin menyambar tas ranselnya di lantai sebelah pintu ruang BK dan membuka kenop pintu tetapi tidak sebelum mengatakan, "Good luck, try again next time."

"Tunggu—" seru Gumiya. "Darimana kau tahu aku dulunya berandal—"

Tapi Rin sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Gumiya mendesah, membenamkan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya. Benar-benar menyusahkan. Tapi di sisi lain, Gumiya sadar ia telah berubah menjadi salah satu orang dewasa yang ia benci dulu.

Mungkin ia hanya perlu mengubah sudut pandangnya.

* * *

 **ii.**

the **lover** **  
**[flashback : 1/8]

* * *

Len masih ingat hari itu dengan jelas.

Seperti biasa, ia dikerubungi gadis-gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Mungkin tampangnya terlihat keren atau sebagainya tetapi di balik semua itu, Len sedang menahan lapar dan yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah _ayam kantin rasanya kayak surga._ Dan demi tuhan, gadis-gadis ini gila.

"Len, kau pergi ke Sky Tree ya kemarin? Aku lihat di Path. Seru gak?"

"Len, ayo foto bareng!"

"Hai, kau mau ikut kita _hangout_ sehabis sekolah?"

"Len, gua ke bawah duluan ya. Gua laper." Itu suara Kaito, temannya. Memang, makhluk sialan, bukannya nungguin, bukankah itu gunanya teman? Oh iya, dia sudah punya pacar sekarang, dasar makhluk nista – Len tahu mereka akan duduk sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh di kantin. Lalu, Kaito selaku _gentleman_ akan mentraktir pacarnya dengan uang hasil _pinjaman_ dari Len.

Sejujurnya Len ingin membalas Kaito dengan kata-kata " _Tai lu."_ Tapi Kaito sudah keburu pergi. Lagipula, ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya di sini.

"SIAL MINGGIR!" Oke, seruan yang agak aneh, kontras dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh yang lainnya.

Lalu, _gadis_ itu muncul, menerobos kerumunan di sekitarnya. Len kaget untuk sepersekian detik. Mata birunya melebar ketika bertemu dengan matanya yang identik dengan dirinya. Warna rambut gadis itu pirang, agak berantakan dengan pita yang sangat besar, mencuat seperti telinga kelinci. Dan agak pendek. Tapi dia… cantik dan imut – kombinasi antara dua itu.

Dan gadis itu menabrak dirinya.

Len terlalu kaget untuk melakukan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ponselnya yang sudah tidak berada di genggamannya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"HPmu di sini."

Len mendongak sesuai insting dan _SNAP_! Ponselnya berkedip sekali. Gambar yang baru saja terambil muncul di layar sebelum menghilang digantikan oleh pemandangan wajahnya yang kebingungan. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ponselnya sudah didorong ke dalam genggamannya dan gadis itu menerobos Len dengan agak kasar, membuatnya sedikit bergeser ke samping.

Lalu, dia berlari.

"KAGAMINE!" Ada yang memanggil namanya. Dan itu suara Sensei Gumo. Kerumunan di sekitar Len mulai berkurang dan Sensei Gumo yang marah terlihat jelas.

"Ya, sensei?"

"Bukan kamu, mana si Kagamine Rin?"

"Eh, siapa?"

"Cewe pirang, ponytail."

Len hanya bisa menunjuk ke arah belakang. Sensei Gumo kembali berlari, meninggalkan Len dan kerumunannya.

Kagamine Rin, gadis yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini menyusahkan para guru di sekolah. Selalu saja, ada ulahnya yang aneh-aneh entah karena motif apa. Rumornya dia mirip setan. Yang dia lihat jauh berbeda… malah Len merasa sedikit – dan perlu ia ingatkan sekali lagi, sangat _sedikit –_ tertarik pada gadis itu. Ia ingat ditanyai apakah ia bersaudara dengan Kagamine Rin tetapi itu hanya bertahan selama satu bulan.

Len membuka folder galeri di hapenya. Foto mereka berdua terpampang – Len terlihat bingung sementara Rin tersenyum. Senyumnya manis – oke lupakan, bukan tipikal Len untuk jatuh cinta tanpa mengenali seseorang.

Tetapi Len tertarik untuk mencoba mengenal Kagamine Rin.

* * *

. [flashback: to be continued]

* * *

 **iii.**

the **rebel**

* * *

"Gue ga bakal pacaran, nikah itu nista."

Itu kalimat Rin ketika ditanyai soal status hubungannya 8 bulan yang lalu.

Sekarang, Rin tengah menjalani hubungan dengan Len Kagamine – lelaki yang ia kata-katai ketika baru masuk pertama kali. Hipokrit memang, dan ia benci seorang hipokrit. Namun, apa daya? Cinta datang begitu saja. Rin bahkan tidak yakin ini yang disebut cinta. Ia lebih suka jawaban ilmiah seperti _"ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis di masa puber"._

Ini bukan cinta.

Ketika seorang suami bekerja dan pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan lelah tetapi merasa semuanya terbayarkan ketika melihat senyum istrinya adalah cinta. Ketika sepasang kekasih sudah bersama sangat lama tanpa merasa jenuh adalah cinta. Ketika kelopak bunga sakura jatuh dari pohon setelah musim dingin yang panjang adalah cinta. Sesuatu di antara mereka bukanlah cinta.

Tetapi, Rin tetap merasakan sesuatu yang janggal ketika mata mereka bertemu di antara kerumunan murid-murid lainnya. Atau ketika Len berbicara dengannya. Atau, ketika Len menyapanya.

Rin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri ini normal.

"Rin, lu pacaran sama Len?" Tanya salah seorang temannya, Akaito.

"Tidak." Jawabnya. Apakah ini sebuah kebohongan atau kejujuran, Rin tidak tahu.

"Oh." Ujar Akaito. Ia melempar batang rokok yang telah habis ia hisap. "Jadi, mau coret-coret tembok?"

Rin mengangguk. Ini yang dia sukai dari Akaito, temannya tidak terlalu banyak bertanya. Ia memahami Rin. Ia mengangkat minuman kaleng bersodanya dan memiringkannya sebelum menghabiskannya dalam satu teguk.

"Ayo." Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu melempar kalengnya yang sudah kosong.

 _Klang._ Kalengnya berbenturan dengan tong sampah besi, menciptakan suara yang memekakkan telinga di penjuru gang kecil itu.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan sebelum berhenti di suatu tempat. Rin mengeluarkan _spraypaint_ nya. Akaito juga – warnanya merah , sesuai dengan namanya. Rin mengocok _spraypaint_ nya sebelum menuliskan huruf K.R di tembok tersebut.

Suaranya menenangkan Rin. Dan saat ini, Rin membutuhkan ketenangan. Dimana-mana, Rin dicecar berbagai macam pertanyaan, tatapan mencemooh, beberapa tersenyum padanya, beberapa mulai menempel padanya seperti lintah. Makhluk-makhluk bermuka dua, dasar.

Hobi Rin dan Akaito adalah melakukan berbagai macam vandalisme. Biasa, remaja. Lebih seringnya, mereka berlima melakukannya – Rin, Akaito, Mikuo, Gakupo, dan Rei. Dan Rin cewek sendiri. Ia tidak merasa risih sama sekali, malah ia merasa paling nyaman bermain-main bersama mereka – tipe-tipe anak bermasalah seperti dirinya.

Akaito berambut merah dan lebih pendiam dari yang lainnya, agak kalem dan hobinya main musik. Mikuo berambut toska dan sekali melihat, kau akan langsung tahu dia anak bandel, berbeda jauh dengan adiknya yang merupakan idola sekolah. Sementara Gakupo… jujur saja, dia agak _melambai_ untuk istilah yang lebih baik. Hobi rahasianya nonton yaoi. Yang terakhir, Rei punya senyum bak iblis walaupun terlihat _agak tampan_ – menurut cewek-cewek yang ngefans sama Rei. Kayak cowo badboy di drama Korea, katanya.

Rin tidak tahu banyak tentang mereka. Ia juga tidak perlu tahu dan tidak merasa ingin tahu. Hanya fakta-fakta umum yang ia ketahui. Latar belakang mereka, keluarga mereka, dan sebagainya tidak Rin ketahui dan itu tidak penting – tidak ada ikatan perasaan lebih baik.

 _No strings attached._ Itu yang Rin pegang.

Sekarang… tidak lagi. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya… ia tidak terpikat pada sesuatu se-klise cinta. Ia tidak sama dengan gadis-gadis lain yang mengidolakan lelaki ganteng… atau, pada akhirnya, ia memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang dia benci.

"Rin, lu ngapain?"

Coretan-coretan tidak jelas memenuhi dinding.

"Eh…" Ia mengedip. Oh iya, apa yang sedang ia lakukan ya?

Tepat pada saat itu, handphonenya bordering nyaring. Rin mengangkat hapenya dan melihat si pemanggil melalui layar ponselnya.

Len  
08124519987

Answer/Decline

Rin tertegun menatapnya. Ia bisa merasakan pandangan Akaito yang terasa menusuk dari belakang bahunya. Biasanya, ia tidak akan menggubris hal-hal konyol seperti cinta. Logikanya mengatakan jangan angkat. Hatinya..? Rin bahkan tidak tahu lagi.

Rin adalah pemberontak. Memberontak dari tuntutan sosial, peraturan, norma-norma masyarakat. Ia mempertanyakan segalanya – tatanan dunia, etika moral, apa saja yang terasa tidak masuk akal baginya.

Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lebih lama. Kini, hatinya memberontak melawan dirinya.

"Halo?"

* * *

 **III stages; end**

* * *

 _a/n: ini author penulis stuck.. kalo ada yang masih ingat. Ya, saya pindah ke account ini dan stuck akan dilanjutkan di account ini.. mengenai cerita ini, ini teacherxstudentxstudent. Tapi ini reverse harem(?). Ada yang tau nama gumo di fandom ini? karena semua yang fanmade diubah menjadi unknown.. unknown nomor brp ya tapi?_

 _thx for reading_


End file.
